Moonlight Chemistry
by ithinkyoushouldknow
Summary: Let's just slow it down,  it's just you and me. There is nothing better than some moonlight chemistry. Peeta and Katniss dance into the night and feel what have never been felt before. This love, it glistens under the moon and stars in the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. This is my second 'Hunger Games' story. This story was inspired by Jeff Bernat's Moonlight Chemistry. Many of you may not know him but check him out. The song is so sensual that it made me think of Katniss and Peeta through the night. **

**I wrote this in Peeta's perspective because I wanted Peeta to be dominant in their love making. I wanted the story to be seen in Peeta's light and how he moves with Katniss. Nonetheless, it wasn't easy writing this story. I wanted to make it innocent and lightly explicit as I imagined their love to be. I always imagined their love making to be innocent whether it be their first or not. I tried to put in my emotions in their love making as well, although it was difficult. I actually felt my heart constrict at one part of the story. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Also, check out my first 'Hunger Games' story entitled 'Memories.'**

**Leave a review! It will be much appreciated to hear your feedback and criticisms. **

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no rush, we can take it slow. Ain't nobody near, and no place we have to go. Let's just slow it down. It's just you and me. There is nothing better than some moonlight chemistry.<em>_" – Jeff Bernat, Moonlight Chemistry_

I hear noises. I cover my ears with my pillow and ignore the constant ringing of the telephone. It stops. I sigh in relief but it rings again and I jerk up on my bed. I look at the clock. 2 a.m. Frustrated, I grab the receiver and growl at the person on the other line.

"Hello?" I say harshly. I hear no response but a slight whimper. I immediately soften, completely aware of the person on the other line.

"Katniss," I softly say this time, trying to ease the tension that I started.

"What's wrong?" She's panting, breathless and haggard.

"Peeta," her voice barely registers in my ears and I put the receiver down, rushing to the house next to mine. I almost break down her door, running past the kitchen, to the stairs and to her bedroom. My eyes fly to her form, sitting on the bed with her knees hugged to her chest. She looks at me and I take in her dishevelled self. Sweat runs to her forehead and her neck, her hair tangled in a mess and her face flushed red as if she ran a marathon. I move closer and sit on the edge of the bed. I cup her face with my hands and look at her beautiful gray eyes.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She looks down.

"I wouldn't call it a nightmare." She whispers, her voice barely audible. "It was…"

"Tell me," I say, tilting her chin up to face me. Her face is flushed. Is she blushing? I raise my eyebrows at her and she looks away again.

"Come on. You can tell me."

"I don't know, Peeta." She looks at me. "I don't know how to tell you." She pauses. "No, I don't want to tell you." I suddenly feel hurt at her refusal to tell me. Slowly, I inch my hands away from her face and place it on my lap. I sigh.

"It's okay. I underst – "

"No. I, I – " She stutters and looks down again. "I want to show you my dream." I stare at her curiously.

She grabs my face and crushes her lips to mine. My eyes fly wide open before I can register her actions. She's kissing me. Her hands snake to the back of my head, her fingers threading on my hair and I shudder at the sensation. I grab her waist, squeezing her tightly as I kiss her with every ounce of emotion. Realization hits me and I pull away.

"Katniss," I pant. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you my dream." She says breathlessly and crushes her lips to mine again and pulls me closer to her body. She kisses me like it's going to be her last and I kiss her back with equal fervour. Her lips move to my jaw line, leaving hungry trails of kisses from my right ear and to my neck. She leaves open-mouthed kisses and lightly licks at the sensitive spot on my neck. I pull away from her.

"Katniss," I chuckled. "Slow down. It's just us."

"I want you, Peeta." She says in a lustful tone.

"Let's take it slow." I look at her reddened face. "Okay?" She nods and I take her face with my hands. I kiss her forehead, "I," her nose, "want," her left cheek, "this," her right cheek, "to be special." I gaze at her eyes lovingly before I kiss her lightly on the lips. My lips slowly move against hers, giving her only light, feathery kisses, wanting this moment to last. My lips mould with hers as she slowly kisses me back. Her mouth dances with mine as my right hand moves to the nape of her neck, cradling her while my left hand snakes to her waist.

She grips my shoulders and deepens the kiss, pulling me closer to her body. I lay her down on the bed, my lips never leaving hers. I hover above her as I carefully put my weight down against her body. She buries her hands on my hair and I growl against her mouth. Her light fingers against my scalp send shivers down my body. She smiles.

I slightly move above her and she gasps at the contact. Our pelvises touching as I move my hips closer to hers. I smile and lightly nip at her bottom lip. I run my lips over her jaw, tracing her face with the light touches of my lips, lightly blowing air, teasing her and she shivers. I bring my lips to her right ear and I breathe heavily.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper huskily and I kiss her, gently sucking on her right earlobe. I move to her left ear and whisper, "I love you."

"I love you, too." My heart burst in joy as her whispered words travels to my ears and shoots in my heart. She looks at me with so much love that I can't help but feel so lucky to have her with me.

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my face closer to hers. Nose to nose, she looks at me and whispers "I love you" once more, her lips lightly grazing my own before capturing me in a searing kiss.

Our kisses become more heated and passionate as I trace her bottom lip with my tongue and she opens her mouth. Her tongue shyly touches my own and my body tingles at the contact. I explore her, tasting her, my tongue battling with hers. I gently suck on her tongue and she moans.

She runs her hands through my hair, to my neck, my shoulders, and wanders off to my waist, tugging the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and taking it off my body. Her fingers dance on my back, lightly tracing the scars that decorate it and I grunt. I grab her waist closer to mine and I kiss her hungrily. My hands travel to her waist, slowly caressing her up and down before I tug on her nightdress, pulling it off of her.

I pull away and study her, her bare chest greets me as she wears no bra, rises up and down as she catches her breath and I notice the long scar tattooed on her body. It runs from her left breast and to the expanse of her stomach. I almost want to cry. I trace my fingers to her sides, slowly bringing it up, running it to the valley of her breasts before I move to her scar, leaving ghostly touches over her stomach.

"Peeta," she says, her voice hoarse. I look at her and notice her eyes brimming with tears and I kiss her. I kiss her with so much ardour, wanting her to feel my heart and the love that I have for her. And I want to wipe away all her pain, all her fears, and the memories that haunt her. I want her to know that I will always love her. And I want her to know that I will never leave her. I'll always stay with her. _Always_.

I kiss her mouth, her neck, and her collarbone. She writhes underneath me and I move my chest closer to hers. My breath hitches as her bare breasts touches mine, her taut nipples grazing against my hot skin. She arches her back as my hips move, my erection pressing against her thigh.

I run my hand to her right leg and to her thigh, lifting it up as I move in between her. She gasps and I capture her mouth. Her hands scurry to the waistband of my boxers having difficulty pulling it down. She brings her left leg to my waist, her toes gripping on my boxers and pulls it down. Her nails graze my calf muscle and I groan. I scratch her thigh and grab her butt. She lets out a squeak as my fingers caress her buttocks before I teasingly pull down her panty. I let it slide down to her slender legs and to her ankles and chuck it to the growing pile of clothes.

Her hands find my face, cup my cheeks and kiss me full on the lips as I position myself between her. I lightly graze her with my erection and she whimpered.

"Peeta." Slowly, I penetrate her and she winces. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I shower her with kisses as I move deeper in her. I stop and look at her. Her hips wiggle and she opens her legs wider. She kisses me on the lips and I begin.

I move slowly, making her comfortable and letting her feel the sensation. I grunt as I carefully move, trying to ease the pain. Soon, she moves with me. Her hips buckle and we move in synchronizing motion. We find rhythm and we dance into the night.

"Katniss," I pant as my hips move against hers. She kisses me as I move faster and she moans. I grip her waist tightly, pulling her hips closer to mine. She encircles her legs around my waist and I groaned as the new position surprises me. She locks her ankles on my back and pulls me closer to her body. I move in a faster pace and she hugs me, her mouth close to my ear as she breathes heavily. She moans my name and a surge of electricity runs through my body as I thrust in deeper. She heaves and arches her back.

"Katniss," I moan as I find myself closer to release. I move faster and deeper and she shudders. I feel a rush of adrenaline in my veins as she scratches my back and screams my name. For a moment, I still and I drop my whole weight on top of her body. I'm still moving inside her, slowly this time as she finds her release. Her legs remain locked around my waist as I plop my shoulders on the bed. I look at her and wipe the sweat off her forehead. She smiles and kisses my lips.

"So, what kind of dream did you have?" I laugh as she slaps my arm playfully.

Unexpectedly, we danced under the moonlight with chemistry I never knew existed between us.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this a two-shot and wrote another one in Katniss' POV. The first chapter and this chapter did not happen on the same day. This is another episode of their love-making in Katniss' POV. I actually had fun writing this one so I hope you guys will like it too.**

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I appreciate it, really. Your reviews give me joy and it urges me to write more. So please leave any form of criticism and I'll gladly accept it. **

**Peeta loves taking it slow and Katniss has to go with the flow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Chemistry (Part Deux) <strong>

My back collides against the wall and I groan against his lips. I press my palms on the flat surface behind me and I tiptoe, the heels on my feet touching the wall as Peeta brings his body closer to mine. He presses his hips against my own, our pelvises touching and I pick my left leg up and wrap it around his waist. He nuzzles his nose in my neck, nibbling at my dampened skin as I snake my hands to his waist, sliding it to his chest, making sure my nails graze his naked body before I bury my fingers in his hair. And as I do this, I earn a deep-throated groan from him that I love to hear.

My lips part as the burning desire grows in me and I moan. The tips of my fingers trace Peeta's jaw line and I lift his head up, my forehead touching his and his nose slightly pressed to mine. Peeta's blue orbs stare into my misty gray eyes and our breaths, hot and haggard as our eyes communicate. Clouded with lust, I smirk as my eyes turn to the side, motioning for the bed and I look at him again. I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he chuckles. He touches my bottom lip lightly with his own like feathers against my skin and he opens his mouth, his lips hovering above mine and I part my own, waiting for his action but he only blows hot air on the hollow opening of my mouth. His teeth capture my bottom lip, lightly biting it and I groan in frustration.

"Peeta," I growl as I pull away from him.

"Katniss," he whispers. He's mocking me.

I rest my hands on his cheeks and slowly, I curl my fingers and dig my nails in his soft skin and he winces. I attack his lips before he could utter a sound and kiss him with intensity. I angle my face to kiss him fully in the mouth and he groans. He pushes his tongue out and parts my lips and I accept him. Our mouth dance together and I push him for more. Peeta's left leg rests in between mine, his knee hitting the wall and I spread my legs wide and feel his groin pressing at the junction of my sex. I feel a little bold and rub my hips against his and he crushes his body to mine. His hands grip my waist, pushing me harder against the wall. I leap from where I stand and encircle my legs on his waist, urging him to move to the bed. Peeta slides his hands down to my buttocks and squeezes it and manoeuvres us around the room and drops me on the bed. Hands still on my butt, he massages it with his fingers as he makes his way to my sex. But he's teasing me because he stops and starts playing with the hem of my nightdress. He slowly removes it from my body, taking pauses and dropping kisses at each part of my exposed skin. He stops removing it midway, scrunching my nightdress to my breast as he brings his lips to my navel.

He likes to tease me when we make love and while I grow sexually frustrated from his actions, I can't help but feel more wanted and glorious as he takes his time to study my body.

"Let's take it slow," he always says. Our pace starts excruciatingly slow but our sex is beautifully executed, so I let him. I let him tease me and explore my body.

Peeta licks his lips as he stares at my scar that runs from my left breast and to the expanse of my body. And while I'm ashamed of it, he loves it. He showers it with kisses and traces it with his fingertips before he cups my breasts with his hands and fondles them.

A pair of lips connects to my sensitive nipples and I arch my back at the sudden contact. The sudden warmth on my breasts had my body convulsing underneath him and I squirm at his touch. I desperately cling onto Peeta's head, my fingers threading in his silky, blonde hair and pull him closer to my chest. My mouth opens and closes as he continues to smother my breasts with kisses, sucking and biting it with pleasure. I give a slight whimper, and then I moan and groan when he takes my hands away from his hair, entwining our fingers together as he brings it above our heads. My legs writhe underneath him as the soles of my feet obsessively rubs against his calves. I feel the muscles of his legs contract as I move beneath him, trying to get my toes reach the hem of his boxers. His mouth moves to my clavicle, giving me open-mouthed kisses and I try to bring my hands down to touch him but he only tightens his grip on me. I grow frustrated and I let out a groan as I wriggle underneath him, my toes still trying to remove his boxers. As he kisses my jaw line, I finally grip the edge of his boxers with my toes and pull it down, kicking it away from his body. My mind does an imaginary victory scream as I finally have him naked above me.

I slide my body lower on the bed and move my head to capture his lips. My mouth moves hungrily against his and he finally lets go of my hands. I fling my arms to his neck and bring his body closer to mine. I spread my legs wider as he repositions himself between me. His hands travel down my body and remove my underwear.

The cold breeze from the open windows makes contact with my exposed skin and I hitch a breath. My body heaves and Peeta stops his actions. I question him with my eyes but he only looks at me. He moves his arms to the side of my face, his palms resting on the bed as he hovers above me. His arms encase me like strong pillars and I smile at him. His dishevelled hair falls from his face and I bring my hands to brush it to the side. I pull myself up from my where I lie and bring my lips close to his.

"I love you." I blink, fluttering my eyelashes against his long, blonde ones and softly kiss him. He smiles into the kiss and whisper the same sweet words to me.

Peeta slowly lowers himself to me and I spread my legs wider. Our bodies connect as I clutch to him. My arms wound his back as he moves against me. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hips grind against his. He lets out a low growl and I moan his name. The heels of my feet dig into his buttocks, urging him to go deeper inside me and he obliged. He grunted as he joined us closer, deeper in our core.

Peeta moves faster and I pick up his pace and follow his rhythm. I almost lose myself as he goes slower, deeper and harder until his body collapses above mine. I shudder underneath him as my insides explode. We don't move from our position, him on top of me, our limbs tangled and our breaths haggard. Our bodies glisten under the moonlight and soon, we drift to sleep with our bodies still connected.


End file.
